


Something Tangible

by Kizuna_Tallis



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, Infidelity, Light Angst, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, god help me, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuna_Tallis/pseuds/Kizuna_Tallis
Summary: She had spent her whole life making sacrifices for everyone else. She deserved to be selfish just this once.





	Something Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm BAAAAAAACK!!! :D
> 
> I'm just on a roll with these, aren't I? What can I say though, I'm a dumbass fangirl with a little too much free time. I decided to go for something a bit different this time around. Not really much else to say other than I hope you enjoy!

Till gave a quick “thank you” and a generous tip to the cab driver as he exited the vehicle, taking in the sights of the city section before him. A light drizzle rained from the sky, thick grey clouds obscuring the sun, but the tourists and residents of Washington DC certainly weren't going to let a little downpour get in the way of their plans.

 The American capital was a little stop for the band, a spot for some much-needed rest and relaxation before their next show. He decided to take advantage of the locale and take a little trip for himself.

 He was alone for it. He did try to invite the others but they all declined. Flake, naturally, wasn’t exactly warmly receptive of the idea, describing the American capital as “reeking of swamp water, crony capitalism and blatant corruption”. He already hated driving past that business district full of the skyscrapers stacked with corporate offices, so he and Christoph elected to stay in the hotel and get some rest. Ollie wanted to do his own exploring around town. And Paul and Richard in the meantime found some protest march going on at Capitol Hill that looked kind of interesting and decided to join in. Apparently, there were a lot of young women at that. He had to admit that was kind of funny.

 And Till investigated the attractions the city offered beforehand, the Smithsonian drawing him with its mixture of artistic, historical and scientific displays. He always liked travelling and seeing the history of the places he was visiting, and sometimes he needed a little time for himself when on these tour trips to appreciate them fully.

 It was staggering that there were nineteen of these museums under the Smithsonian umbrella. He admittedly dithered a bit trying to figure out which ones to check out with the limited time he’d be here. After some deliberation, he decided to go to the American Art Museum first. The building was large and beautiful, reminding him of some places he’d seen in Italy and Greece with its large pillars and the details carved into the stone. Admission was free on top of that (though Till was mindful to give a nice donation of patronage).

 The inside was more-or-less what he expected, portraits and sculptures arranged tastefully around the massive rooms, the floors so shiny he could see his reflection in them. For a while, Till wandered through the rooms, observing each piece of artwork, reading the little notes to their sides. It was interesting to look at, seeing paintings and sculptures of numerous styles and aesthetics over the years of the USA’s relatively short history. It wasn’t as grand and long a history as anywhere in Europe (or Asia), but he could appreciate the beauty in front of him, as well as the hard work, talent, and passion the artists clearly poured into each piece.

 And then, as he slipped into another room, he didn't notice the woman around the corner and their bodies collided, some large cylindrical cardboard containers and a purse falling to the floor in the process.

 “Oh, oops, I'm so sorry!” the woman apologized immediately, quickly trying to gather her things.

 Till shook his head, helping her up off her feet, “No, I should apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going…”

 He trailed off and his breath left him when he got a good look at the woman up close. She was beautiful in a slicked back and clean-cut way. Soft, symmetrical features adorned an oval shaped face, stormy blue eyes, and raspberry red lips. He always had a thing for blondes, her honey tresses pulled back into a prim and neat bun. Her short-sleeved navy-blue dress was modest but tailored to flatter her hourglass figure, elegant in its simplicity, bringing out her fair complexion.

 She didn't seem to notice Till's being taken aback by her, but that might have been because she looked just as taken aback by him. No doubt she had never run across men who looked or dressed like him. She briefly blushed, cheeks being pink, before gathering herself together, murmuring a quick, “It’s okay. Thank you,” before heading to her destination. Till noticed that she went into a room with door that was marked for employees only.

 He shrugged, deciding to not think too much about that; it wasn't like she was the only pretty face he would see in this town. He simply kept going about his business, continuing his art seeing.

 About an hour and half had passed once he was done, having gone through every room and floor of the museum and seeing everything on display. He had enjoyed himself; hopefully he could be able to check out a few other Smithsonian museums while he was here.

 It was then that he felt his stomach growl a little and Till cursed under his breath, hunger getting the better of him. He had hoped he wouldn't need to eat so soon, but then again, he had eaten only a light meal earlier and should’ve been better prepared. Luckily, there was a cafe inside the museum, which served a variety of snacks that could take the edge off his appetite until dinnertime rolled around. He ordered a ham and cheese sandwich, a small side salad, a bag of potato chips, and a beer, taking his seat by the corner of the eatery. He knew the likelihood was small, but he hoped nobody in this museum would recognize him. So far, it seemed fine.

 While he ate, he noticed a familiar face taking a seat by another table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading something. He tried not to, but he couldn't help himself from looking at her again.

 She must have felt his stare, because although she was trying to be discreet about it, he could see how she kept quickly glancing at him in between her sips. Even from a distance, he could see she looked flushed.

 And then she got up out of her chair and began walking towards him.

 

* * *

 

 To say Rebecca Van de Kamp (nee Slott) was unhappy with her life would be a grand understatement.

 She was trapped in a loveless marriage with a man who didn’t care about her or her feelings, and it _hurt_. She was miserable most of the time, their children being the only sources of joy for her now. And even that wasn’t entirely pure; giving Devon and Edward a normal life was just one of the many reasons she and Anthony were staying together despite having realized very soon after the twins were born that they were just not compatible with each other.

 Thankfully, the kids were doing well. No matter what, Anthony and Rebecca loved them both and made sure they knew it. And they were good kids. Rebecca was so proud of them both, and as self-congratulatory as it was, she was proud of herself for having done a good job. Devon was the seventh-grade class representative and Edward excelled at sports, and both were kind, giving, thoughtful, and intelligent. However, that didn't mean they were blind; there would be those times when one or both would walk in and see a fight going on or would simply pick up on the ambivalent misery hanging over them. Moreover, she knew their teenage years were rapidly approaching, with all the unique trials and tribulations that would entail.

 Looking back on it now, Rebecca could pinpoint exactly where it had all gone wrong. It was doomed from the start really; they jumped into this and for the wrong reasons on top of all that. Sure, they had a little history together thanks to some family connections, but they never actually knew one another. And he was a law student from an Ivy League college with aspirations of holding political office! Come on, what college girl with half a sober brain wouldn’t go gaga for that? It was a win-win situation for them both too, since she got to pursue her love of art without worrying about getting cut off or becoming the cliché starving artist, while he got the perfect helper in his own ambitions.

 Okay, they did like each other a bit at first. He _was_ a lot more fun back then (he supported pot legalization for a reason), and she hadn’t been afraid to be a little adventurous herself either. But a pair of young dumbasses finding each other fun and even having their respective families’ approval didn’t make for a solid foundation for the commitment that was marriage, much less parenthood.

 So now she was playing a charade, stuck projecting the facade of a successful marriage to the public to save face.

 After all, a divorce wouldn't look good for the public or for their personal lives. Her parents toughed out their problems, and so did his. And sure, they weren't TV fixtures like those Congressmen and women, or the senators; he was just one of six people on the Washington D.C. city council. But it was still enough that appearances were paramount.

 It would've all been a lot more tolerable if Anthony wasn't obviously cheating on her on top of all that. He never had to outright say it; the late nights when she would smell alcohol and cheap perfume (or cologne) on him was proof enough. And it couldn't have been a mere coincidence that he always had very attractive interns either.

 He probably deserved an Oscar for being able to sell that devoted family man image so well to everyone around them. For that matter, she did too.

 She was getting so tired of performing though. But she had no other choice.

 Rebecca was just going to have to try and power her way through her miserable life and pray it will get better, even though she knew it wasn’t going to, and she hated it so much. Thus, she threw herself into other things so that she wouldn’t have to think about her sham of a marriage. She had to stay strong no matter how badly she just wanted to fall apart and scream at the unfairness of it all.

 She just wanted to stop feeling like she was drowning. She could only pray that the grass is greener on the other side. She needed that hope because it was the only thing keeping her sane now. And that hope was only dwindling more by the day.

 Until now for some reason.

 She couldn’t lie, when she bumped into that man earlier, she felt an immediate attraction. She wasn’t blind, certainly couldn’t ignore a fine piece when she saw one. He wasn’t like any other man she'd seen in person before. He was dressed in a black shirt and jacket and dark denim, black hair that fell into a long fringe over his forehead, strong square jaw, and even from where she was sitting, Rebecca could see that he was well built. She thought back to when he grabbed her hand to pull her back up to her feet, feeling a sensation of warmth wash over her. His hands, large and strong, were surprisingly rather soft. She remembered his eyes were an intense pale green.

 Rebecca looked over at the man, finding herself fascinated once again. Her family of doctors, lawyers and their trophy wives would have nightmares looking at him. Normally, she would keep her distance from his “sort”, but there was something about him specifically that was calling out to her. That he seemed just as intrigued with her as she was with him only further cemented this.

 This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 It was a long shot, she knew it was wrong, and there were so many other reasons why she shouldn't be doing what she was going to do next. Least of all, her family.

 But she ignored every one of those objections.

 She really didn't care right now.

 She had spent her whole life making sacrifices for everyone else.

 She deserved to be selfish just this once.

* * *

 

 Till steeled himself as the woman approached him, finishing the rest of his beer to lend himself some liquid courage. He could only hope he wasn't creeping her out or anything.

 “Hello,” she said in a pleasant voice, pulling back the chair to take a seat. “The seat taken?”

 “No,” he replied, shaking his head. “Go on ahead, I guess we could both use the company.”

 She smiled and sat down. Wanting to avoid any awkward silences, she immediately spoke.

 “Obviously you're not from around here,” she noted. “Where are you visiting from, if you don't mind my asking?”

 Till took in her expression and the tone of her voice, deciding she wasn't meaning anything bad by it. “I'm from Germany,” he answered.

 Her eyes lit up, the interest on her features growing. Till had to suppress the urge to laugh; he learned quickly that a lot of American women became more open and interested in him when they found out he was from Europe. She breathed, “Oh wow, Germany. I've always wanted to visit. What part do you hail from?”

 “A small town,” Till answered. “Schwerin.”

 “Ah. Never heard of that place, but I'm sure it’s nice,” the woman said. She then extended her hand out for him to shake, introducing herself. “I'm sorry, I never introduced myself formally. My name is Rebecca.”

 He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, I'm Till.”

 “So, what brings you to Washington D.C., Till?”

 He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that, so he gave a half true answer. “Well, I am only here for a couple days. I’m just relaxing here before I go to the next town for my business trip.”

 Her curiosity didn’t end and Till wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that look as she asked, “What do you work in?”

 “Music business.” He never had been comfortable about telling strangers about being in a band, even if Rebecca didn't look like the kind of person who even knew Rammstein existed. It was close enough to the truth, and hopefully she wouldn’t pry too much.

 “I see,” she replied with a nod. He could tell by the confused but curious expression that she wanted an elaboration on that. Thankfully, she didn't ask further.

 Wanting to change the subject, Till saw a chance and took it. “I saw that you went into that room marked for employees. What kind of work do you do here?”

 She waved a hand, “Oh, nothing too important. I just analyze the new pieces that come in and come up with the arrangements and themes.”

 “Well, I don't think it's not important. You've helped arrange everything well. It was all beautiful and flowed smoothly,” Till said sincerely. He felt a little boost in his confidence when that made Rebecca's cheeks pink and a shy smile tug at her lips. “I'm glad I decided to see this museum.”

 “Well, I wasn't the only one who did the work,” Rebecca replied with a small laugh. She was loosening up; that was good. “But thank you, that is always good to hear, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself at this.”

 “You’re welcome,” Till said back.

 Things became quiet and a bit awkward. Rebecca cursed herself for not being the best at carrying a conversation with people she’d just met, an irony considering she met new faces all the time, whether from her job or Anthony’s. She had to hold onto this somehow and wished she had the same liquid courage Till had (even though he also seemed a bit shy himself she noticed).

 She quickly blurted out, “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

 He shrugged and answered, “Nothing really besides returning to my hotel and relaxing before I get dinner.”

 “Where are you staying at? I can drive you back there.”

 Till almost would have protested that he could just find a cab, yet he didn't. There it was, he realized, the threshold. She was clearly intending for something illicit to happen, he could see that much. But there was something else in there too; what it was, he couldn’t decipher it. But he certainly wasn’t going to say no to an invitation for fun, and moreover, he was admittedly intrigued with her - she was not the smoothest woman he had met. He could even say she was clumsy and awkward at flirting. Yet she still took the initiative, overcoming her inner doubts to reach out to him.

 “I'm staying at the Gaylord National,” he replied.

 “That's convenient,” Rebecca noted, “it's right near where I live.”

 Till couldn’t bring himself to reject the offer. “Well, I guess I could save on the cab fee. Thank you.”

 “The pleasure is mine,” Rebecca said, laughing softly enough to show she could see his attempts at being humorous.

 They got up, Rebecca helping him throw away his trash before they walked out to the parking lot. The clouds had cleared up and the sun was now shining gently upon them. They entered Rebecca’s car, a nice blue midsize sedan, and she began driving. It was a peaceful drive, and they spent the time on the way talking about whatever came to mind. Till entertained her with a few stories about himself, intriguing her with the fact that his father wrote books for children and that his mother was a journalist. And Rebecca in turn amused him with stories about some of the artists that she had met, the divas with delusions of grandeur and egotists convinced they were destined to be the next Andy Warhol or whatnot.

 He recognized enough of the local roads to know she wasn't taking the turns that would have taken them to his hotel, but he remained quiet on that. They were driving through a nice little suburban neighborhood with an even distribution of single and two floored houses. The houses generally looked the same design wise, set apart only by their differing colors and the subtle variety in personal touches each resident put on, and the front yards were all pristine, with a tree or two, freshly cut grass, and pretty flower patches.

 Rebecca’s house was grey-blue with two floors, the window shutters and roof white, the yard accented with a tall tree and a well-maintained garden of multicolored flowers. She drove into the garage and parked.

 “Make yourself at home,” she said as they entered the house. Rebecca slipped into the kitchen to grab a water, so Till took this time to explore. The inside of the house was very clean and well put together. It almost looked like a TV show set or a furniture store. Soft blue walls with white accents, a shiny hardwood floor, light earthy colors for the furniture. The decorations were tasteful, with artistic paintings adorning the walls, baskets and vases on the side tables and rugs with intricate patterns on the floor, all color coordinated to maximize the modern homey aesthetic.

 His eyes were then drawn to the framed pictures standing over the fireplace in the living room. In the center, there was one of Rebecca… with a dark-haired man in a suit and two children, a boy with blonde hair and a brunette girl, both of whom who couldn’t be older than ten, all dressed nicely for a Christmas family portrait. And a few more of the family members - one with the little boy posing proudly with a trophy for some sporting event, one with the little girl beaming as she held up a certificate for getting first place in a science fair, one of the man meeting and shaking the hand of some man Till recognized as a senator he’d once seen on the news.

 “Do you want anything to drink?” he heard her asking from the kitchen.

 “N-no, I’m fine,” Till answered shakily, still unable to look away from the pictures. This was her family. She was married, with children… yet he never saw a ring on her finger. No wonder she bumbled the way she did back at the museum… and seemed almost scared even.

 Before he could say or do anything else, Rebecca was back in, her hair now let loose from the bun into a loose side plait and sipping from a glass of water. She noticed it right away, his position and the questioning look on his face.

 “Ah, I see you’ve discovered my, erm, secret…” Rebecca said, her voice trailing off and eyes darting to the side. There was a little guilt lacing her voice, but Till wasn’t sure if it was because she hadn’t told him about this sooner or because she was doing _this_ behind their backs. She then put the glass on the coffee table, faced him again and added, “For what it's worth, Anthony - my husband - is out and busy all day, and the kids are at summer camp. No one will know.”

  _Shit._

 He wasn’t sure if he really meant it as half-heartedly as he did when he pointed out, “You're-”

 “Listen,” Rebecca said, sharply cutting him off. “I know full well what I'm doing here. If you aren't comfortable… you can leave anytime. I won't force you to stay here or do anything you don’t want to.”

 Till noticed that little beat of hesitation as she said that. He could hear the unspoken plea in her voice, under her words. She didn't want him to go.

 It wouldn't be fair to call this a dilemma. Yes, she had a family with two young children; it wasn’t right to disrupt that. But she clearly wanted him, needed _this_ , and who was he to deny that?

 And moreover, she wouldn't have made this decision lightly. She clearly wasn’t the more brazen type, he could tell that much. She wouldn’t be cheating on her husband without feeling like she had a strong reason to do so.

 This clearly wasn't meant to last and they both knew it. So why not make it worth her time?

 He answered by kissing her. She returned it with a surprising hunger, throwing her arms around Till’s neck and pushing herself against him. Till could feel himself getting dizzy as their tongues tangled against one another's.

 No doubt it has been a long time since anyone, much less that husband of hers, took care of her, made her feel good.

 “The bedroom…” she whispered breathlessly upon breaking the kiss. He nodded, and she took his hand, leading him up the stairs. There was a frantic hurriedness to her steps as she pulled him along. He saw more pictures of her husband and children, and for a second, he felt like their eyes were following them.

 Judging them both.

  _“How could you?”_ they asked harshly.

 But just as quickly, that sensation of brief apprehension passed by once they were in the master bedroom. It was just as immaculate as the rest of the house, the bed in the middle fully furnished with a thick comforter and more pillows than he could count. The blinds were closed, thankfully.

 Neither wasted any time, Till reaching behind her to unzip her dress. She let it slide off her and fall to the floor, leaving her in a simple pair of grey cotton shorts and a lacy blue bra. She had a curvaceous and soft physique underneath, shapely hips and full bust. Rebecca for her own part slipped her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his firm abs, pushing the fabric up. Knowing what she was asking for, Till took her by her arm and gently pushed her onto the bed before doing away with his shirt, tossing it off to the side.

 Rebecca gasped softly at the sight of his bare chest. He was magnificent - solidly built, powerful. She had never really been into thick body hair, but Till’s looked rather attractive, complimenting his physique perfectly.

 She almost felt like those ladies on those trashy grocery store romance novels.

 Till got on top of her, kissing her neck as he ran his hands down her skin, gently exploring her. Rebecca shuddered, her whole body becoming hot and sensitive. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, much less made her feel so… wanted. And the way Till’s hands passed over her while he left little fluttering kisses on her neck and collarbone made her dizzy with a desire burning deep in her core. Her breathing came out in shallow gasps, especially as he slipped one hand under her bra, prompting her to take it off and throw it to the side.

 Till hummed with approval at the sight, roughly kneading her soft breasts in his hands. Her little pink nipples hardened under his touch as he lightly pinched and twisted one in between his fingers and it wasn't long before he latched onto the other one, engulfing as much of it as he could into his mouth while swirling his tongue around the peak. At the same time, he slipped his free hand lower to rub her through her panties, earning him a higher pitched squeal. He kept this up for a few minutes, relishing the sounds of her little whimpers, the growing wet spot seeping through the fabric, and the feeling of her fingers weaving through his hair.

 “Please,” she gasped as he began lightly trailing his lips down her belly, tracing little swirling patterns along her skin with his tongue. “Till, please…”

 “Please what?” he asked her. “Tell me what you want.”

 Her breath was shallow as she whimpered, “Make me feel good.”

 Of course, she would ask that. She had been neglected for so long, forgotten what it was like to be happy.

 He would give it to her.

 Rebecca cried out sharply as Till wordlessly yanked her panties off and placed his hands under her body, lifting her up gently as he went down on her, lapping at her sex. His licks were aggressive, but they were not sloppy, ravishing attention on and around her clit. The lewd sounds of him slurping at her wetness and growling against her only furthered her arousal. He was _good_. And she wanted more.

 It was all so much, but not enough at the same time. Her whole body felt aflame, the pit of her belly bubbling up with heat like lava. It was drowning her in so many sensations and desires that even her own past attempts at “taking care of business” were hollow compared to and Rebecca could feel it building inside, more and more, and she momentarily wondered if she was going to just pass out.

 “Till, oh God, ah!” she cried out in shallow gasps and when he spread her lips apart to lick at her more closely and his teeth just happened to lightly scrape against her clit, her breath left her and she climaxed. Heat exploded from her core up through her whole body, filling her with molten ecstasy. She felt boneless for a second, and it was so amazing, and she wondered how she survived so long without it.

 Till took in her appearance, enjoying how she looked coming undone (literally). And he wasn't even getting started; she was very sensitive and receptive, and he knew she wasn't done yet either.

 Rebecca could feel him sliding two fingers into her wet hole and she could barely ask through her haze, the afterglow of her previous orgasm blending with the build-up of another, “What are you-?”

 He only replied to that by wriggling his fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out as she yelped and began incoherently pleading and crying out Till’s name. She tried to grab him closer, but he took both of her wrists and held them above her head so he could continue unimpeded. Rebecca writhed and wailed as he repeatedly tapped his fingers against a certain spot, and it wasn't long before she came again, her pussy clenching around his fingers. Everything was blurry and tremors of white-hot pleasure rocked her from the inside, leaving her dizzy and blissful. He released her wrists and withdrew his fingers from her now glistening wet and dripping pussy, waiting for her to come back down to earth.

 “Was that good?” he asked. He brought his fingers up to her lips, smearing slick across them. She licked them clean as she stabilized.

 “Yes, oh God, Till, it was amazing,” she breathed shakily. One of her hands slipped into his pants and cupped his now half-erection, stroking him through the fabric of his boxers. Till helped make things easier for her by quickly stripping his pants and underwear off, earning him a hum of approval from Rebecca when his half-hard cock sprang out. She gently gripped it into her hand and began sliding her fingers slid along his length before gesturing for him to straighten up so she could take him in. Till hissed as she licked at the sides of his erection before engulfing him, enjoying the show of his cock weaving in and out of her red lips. Pleasurable as it was, he could tell she wasn’t used to this, though that was understandable. He simply focused on the sensation of her ministrations, humming with pleasure as he became fully hard. And then Rebecca stopped to catch her breath and Till gently pushed her to lie back onto the mattress.

 “Are you…?” she asked. Her face was flushed from a mixture of what she just experienced and a little embarrassment from asking something like this.

 “I’m clean,” he answered. It was the truth, surprisingly enough, especially considering his usual habits. “And you?”

 “I'm on birth control, and I have nothing of, erm, that sort,” Rebecca answered.

 Nodding, Till shifted slightly and slipped his hands under her legs, spreading and pushing them up. She whimpered as she felt the tip of his cock brush against her folds, teasing her.

 “Tell me what you want, Rebecca,” he told her, voice low and husky. His tone was demanding, ordering her to speak. “Do you want me to fuck you?” She nodded, and he said, “Tell me you want it, need it.”

 Rebecca blushed. Till clearly enjoyed dirty talk, which was frankly a bit mortifying for her. Even during their more youthful, wild days, Anthony had never been into dirty talk. But she also kind of liked it here; it made her feel sexier, this affair more exciting. So she took a deep breath, hoping to God she wasn’t going to sound stupid, and spoke.

 “Yes, Till! Please fuck me, Till, _please_ ,” she begged, far past the point of caring about dignity anymore. "I need you inside me, please! I need it so bad!”

 Till’s response to that was to push his way in, both moaning as he entered her. Rebecca threw her head back and let out a sharp moan as she gripped tightly onto Till’s shoulders, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin. He wasted no time, his thrusts starting off slow and steady before picking up speed. Her breathing came out in high-pitched gasps and low moans, the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other's filling the bedroom.

 It was so nice. That was the only thought filling Rebecca’s mind right now, enjoying the sensations of Till filling and fucking her hard and deep. Anthony had never been like this even back then; he was always soft and gentle, not the kind who got down to rough business. She never knew how much she actually liked it rough and raw until now.

 Suddenly, he stopped, pulling out. Before she could ask why he stopped, Till forcefully grabbed and flipped her over. Realizing what he was doing, she followed along, propping herself up on her knees and elbows and lifting her ass up to ease his access. Till rapidly thrust back inside, his hands gripping tightly onto her hips as he drove into her ruthlessly. Rebecca was left shrieking and sobbing in pleasure, clutching tightly on to the sheets.

 “Does it feel good, Rebecca?” he asked through a series of grunts. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

 Her eyes were hazy and half-lidded, her voice a wail as she answered, “Yes, Till! Oh God, yes - ah _fuck,_ it feels so good!”

 And it was the truth. Her pussy was so deliciously hot with friction, excess wetness dripping between her inner thighs and his balls slapping against her clit repeatedly. Satisfied with her answer, Till lightly gripped her chin and turned her to face him as he captured her lips into a heated kiss, his thrusts turning into hard short jabs.

 She could feel it building up again, that sweet pressure. It seemed he could tell too, because he withdrew and pushed her to lay flat on her back before lifting her up by sliding his hands under her and cupping her round ass in his hands, legs pointing upwards and feet positioned on his shoulders. He was quickly back inside, deeper than ever before. His thrusts were relentless, the force shaking the bed and making the headboard hit the wall. The sight of her was driving him crazy, the way her tits jiggled and hands clutching tightly onto her pillow, and how she sounded, her moans and howls sharp and lewd and delicious.

 “Please Till,” she wailed, her eyes fluttering open and closed with lust, looking directly into his, “please! It's so good!”

 Till growled as he then moved one of his hands out from under her, licking his thumb and rubbing her clit in tight circles, eliciting a series of harsh gasps from her. “Are you going to come, Rebecca? Come for me, come for me!”

 “Yes, oh God, yes… ahhh!” was all she could get out before she came, back arching and hips rapidly bucking up and down as she screamed her pleasure. Her vision was sparkles and static, blood hot and pussy aflame as she clenched around him, milking his cock. With a ferocious growl and a few more erratic harsh thrusts, Till followed suit, cock throbbing inside her, heat coursing through him as he came inside her, filling her pussy to the brim.

 As they wound down, Till slowly pulled out, groaning with exhaustion as he collapsed next to her, pulling her over to face him and holding her close. Rebecca's body went limp, weaving her fingers through Till's hair and contentedly sighing as her breathing steadied out. For a few minutes, they cuddled, catching their breaths and relishing the afterglow.

 Rebecca was the first to speak. “Wow. You are _really_ good. Thank you.” She giggled a little, a shy but content smile gracing her face. She grunted as she pushed herself up. Till got up and took her hand helping her along to the bathroom.

 As they cleaned themselves up, an electronic beep rang in the air, Rebecca frowning when she recognized that was a text message notification coming from her phone. After donning a bathrobe, she went back to the room and turned it on and read her texts, she groaned with exasperation.

 “What's wrong?” Till asked her.

 “Anthony told me not to wait for him for dinner tonight, which means he is going to be gone the whole night,” she answered bitterly. She didn't have to elaborate much further.

  _‘That explains everything,’_ Till thought to himself. He looked over at Rebecca again, wondering how her husband could possibly have no guilt about what he was doing to not just his wife, but the kids as well. He always tried not to let his own activities get in the way of being the best father that he possibly could be, and neither did the others.

 Rebecca shook her head and put her phone aside before walking up to Till, trailing her hands down his chest. "Since we have a little extra time now, how about we make the most of it?" she asked, a naughty glint shining in her eyes.

 Till grinned and replied, "I don't see why we can't. But I do need to rest a bit." He punctuated that with a stretch of his arms and a little arching of his back, hearing and feeling his joints crack a little.

 Rebecca nodded and took his hand to take him back to the bedroom, pulling the blankets down so they could lie down together. She turned the TV on, putting on a show called _Parks and Recreation_. Apparently, it was her favorite show and she said that she watched and rewatched it almost religiously. Till himself never cared for watching TV that much, but he found himself enjoying watching this. It was funny and sweet, with an endless amount of easily quotable lines, Rebecca laughing so happily through it in between lightly dozing off at some points to regain her own energy.

 (April Ludgate was his favorite character from what he was seeing so far.)

 About two hours passed before Rebecca got the idea to touch him, stroking him to hardness again. Till grinned, more than ready for another round. She turned the TV off and shrugged the bathrobe off herself while Till pulled his boxers off and they fell back onto the bed, kissing heatedly as Rebecca ran her fingers along the lines of his muscles, sighing with a smile. Till slid down her body, leaving little fluttering kisses down her form from her breasts to her belly, stopping when he reached between her thighs. His tongue swept over her slit, thumbs stroking and spreading her folds to flick a finger over her clit and rub the sensitive bundle of nerves gently before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently. Her moans filled the bedroom, the ecstasy building up more as he slipped a pair of fingers into her now wet pussy and stroked that special spot inside. Rebecca writhed and moved along to his ministrations, whining and whimpering for more.

 "Please," she gasped as she fucked herself on his fingers, "fuck me please, Till."

 He obliged, pulling his fingers out and laying down flat on the bed, pulling her up so that she was straddling his hips before gently pushing her down onto his erection. Knowing what to do, Rebecca hoisted herself up by grabbing onto the headboard for support as she rode him, bouncing up and down along his length. Till groaned, the view of her breasts tantalizing from his position, unable to keep himself from grabbing and squeezing them. She threw her head back, moaning as he moved his hips along with hers, keening cries of "Oh yes" slipping from her lips.

 She was clearly getting tired keeping at this for a good while, her legs feeling numb. Till noticed this because he stopped her, lifting her up off of him and laying her over sideways.  Grabbing one leg and pushing it up, Till spooned her from behind and thrust back inside, snapping his hips against hers hard and fast, her howls spurring him on. It wasn't long before she came again, Till following quickly, hissing and snarling as her pussy clenched and squeezed him, milking his cock.

 For a while, they stayed still, Rebecca shuddering on occasion from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Till withdrew his softening cock from her sore and satisfied pussy, feeling simultaneously drained and energized somehow. He collapsed on his back, rubbing his face dry of sweat while Rebecca turned over, resting her head on his chest and stroking his skin.

 She wished this wouldn't have to end. Rebecca dreaded looking at the clock, but she knew that it was already dark outside from what little she could see out of the window blinds. She decided to just savor the moment, listening to Till's breathing, snuggling close against him, all the while reflecting on the day's events.

 She certainly hadn't expected the day to have gone this way, much less that she would go through with such a sordid deed. She always told herself to stay strong no matter how much pain her sham of a marriage had put her through, that it was all for a better cause. And a small part of her _did_ feel guilty; after all, she went back on her vows, and they did mean something to her, even if they didn't mean anything to Anthony.

 But only a small part.

 Rebecca absentmindedly sighed, wondering what possessed her to even take the initiative in the first place. She supposed it probably was inevitable; there was only so much a woman could take of her husband's infidelity before she decided she needed a taste of her own. And she certainly hit the jackpot with Till, who was not only ridiculously handsome (maybe a little unconventionally so), but very talented in the bedroom department. He just seemed to give off some kind of… heat that made women melt in his path.

 And then it happened. A phone began ringing and it wasn't hers. Till cursed under his breath, taking his phone out of his pants pocket and answering it. She couldn't make out what was coming from the other side of the call, but given Till was speaking in German, she had to guess it was his coworkers or whoever he was going on this trip with. He sounded rather annoyed as he talked on the phone, all the while putting his clothes back on.

 Till grumbled a few short statements before he said goodbye and hung up, Rebecca getting up out of bed.

 "What was that about?" she asked.

 "Nothing, just my bandmate Richard asking where I am," he replied. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he'd just let slip out. He spilled the beans, but Rebecca just looked confused.

 "Bandmates? You mean play in a band?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in a look that could best be described as mildly incredulous. It began dawning on her now, the pieces falling into place one by one.

 "You're a musician playing in a German band?"

 Till nodded nervously.

 "Are you actually on a tour right now?"

 Again, he nodded.

 Curiosity took hold in Rebecca when she asked, "What's the name, what kind of genre, and what are you in the band?" in rapid succession.

 Till stood as steady as he could, feeling embarrassed, heat rising up to his neck as he awkwardly answered, "The band is called Rammstein. I don't really like using labels, but basically we play metal, and I am the frontman." He rubbed his temples, feeling a little headache coming. More than twenty years had gone by since he went into this career and explaining what he did for a living never got any easier to those not in the know.

 Rebecca ran a hand through her hair, looking like she'd just been hit by a ton of bricks. "Oh. My. God. I've just had sex with a German rock star." And then she burst out laughing. Of all the things to happen to her, of all the men to meet...

 She spent a good couple minutes like this, clutching her sides and tears gathering in her eyes. She seemed genuinely amused, if not a bit shocked at this turn of events. All the while, Till just simply watched.

 Eventually, she calmed down, steadying herself with long deep breaths. “Sorry about that,” she managed to say, combing her hair back with her hands. “This was just… a lot to process.”

 Till shook his head and replied, “It’s fine. I understand. This was kind of a weird situation for me too.”

 Rebecca nodded in agreement, giggling a little still. “Well, at least I now have one thing crossed off my bucket list. I mean, I had sex with a rock star!"

 He laughed at that, feeling a little more levity from the uncomfortable awkwardness. "I guess that is something." 

 "So… you have to leave now?” she asked, looking disappointed but not surprised.

 Till nodded, "Yes." His voice was blunt and straightforward.

 Rebecca nodded back solemnly. "I understand. Well, I guess I could drive you back to your hotel. It's the least I can do."

 "I would appreciate that, thank you."

 The drive was uneventful and quiet. Till had to admit to himself that this was a more interesting encounter than usual; Rebecca was certainly different from his usual type. This wasn’t the first time a woman had cheated on her significant other with him, but a married woman with kids had a lot at stake. He never would've considered approaching her himself, the culture clash being the least of the reasons why.

 They pulled into the parking lot of the Asian restaurant near the hotel, Grace's Mandarin. Till could see Richard and Schneider were outside waiting for him at the entrance.

 As they exited the car, Rebecca could see the other two men waving to Till. And she couldn't help but notice they were both quite handsome themselves, a little voice in her head chastising her for the rather dirty thoughts that came over her momentarily. She shook her head and turned to Till.

 "I guess this is goodbye then?"

 "Yes," Till replied solemnly.

 "Will I see you again?" she asked. Even though she knew the answer to that, she still couldn't help but want to cling to even some little sliver of hope, as impossible as it was.

 Till shook his head, "I doubt it. But you knew what this was."

 Rebecca smiled sadly. "Of course." She punctuated that with a bitter laugh. Till could empathize, considering her circumstances.

 "Was it worth it at least? Did you have… fun?" he then asked.

 “Yes, it was,” Rebecca answered, a little blush creeping up her cheeks.

 He smiled, glad that he at least made it worth her while. With a nod, he added, "For what it's worth, you deserve to be happy."

 Before she could ask what he meant by that, he already turned around and was walking towards his waiting bandmates.

 And then he was gone.

 Rebecca couldn't help but feel a little pang in her heart. Till was just something else. This whole day had been utterly surreal, and now it was back to the real world. She sighed sadly, and then walked back to her car and began driving back home. All the while, his last words to her repeated over and over in her head, thoughts of what to do next coursing through her mind.

 Till meanwhile only gave brief and blunt answers to the others when they questioned him on his little escapade. Richard especially was particularly curious (if not a bit amused) about this whole "politician's trophy wife" story. Thankfully, they were all well past the point of asking for the _details_. The background circumstances were already absurd enough by themselves.

 As he ate his meal, he thought back to those family portraits, those happy smiles hiding a sad secret. No doubt that was a toxic stew waiting to boil over. He especially felt bad for those kids and could only hope they would at least not be too emotionally scarred by this situation their parents brought about.

 He was a distraction in Rebecca's life, she a particularly interesting woman on a long list of those in his. He wondered what she was going to do next, if this encounter spurred some sort of change to her life...

He knew one thing for certain though - she did not regret it. And neither did he.

**Author's Note:**

> And done!
> 
> Admittedly, this was going to have a much different ending, namely that her husband would walk in on them and a screaming match ensuing with Till running the hell out, but I ultimately decided against it. I kinda worry I might have been a bit more on the "telling" rather than "showing" part of the writing, but I could just be my own worst critic. This has been a bit of a ride to write, I'll tell you what.
> 
> April Ludgate and Flake are spirit animals TBH. My obsession with _Parks and Recreation_ is not natural.
> 
> I have more ideas floating around, and may even branch out to the other Rammbois, but that's still up in the air right now. In the meantime, I'm probably going to focus on my other works here before any other Till fics come.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and kisses for all!


End file.
